Saved Game
}} Redcloak and the High Priest of Azure City have an epic cleric's duel. Cast * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin General ◀ * Fiendish Mammoth ◀ * High Priest of the Twelve Gods ◀ ▶ Transcript Redcloak and the General ride into the Azure City castle inner bailey on the Fiendish Mammoth followed by a platoon of hobgoblin footsoldiers. They are met with a group of priests. Redcloak: Have the troops spread out through the courtyard, I want the palace surrounded. Redcloak: I'll handle these guys. Redcloak dismounts and dismisses the Fiendish Mammoth, causing the General to be left mid-air. High Priest: HALT! I am the high priest of the Twelve Gods! Redcloak: Yeah? Well I'm the high priest of the Dark One, so you can kiss my green ass, human. High Priest: I propose that we let the titanic magic of our respective deities determine this contest. High Priest: Let us duel cleric against cleric until only one of us lives. The General hits the ground off-panel,"Whumph!" Redcloak: Earlier today, I would have told you to get bent, since my side is already winning and I have nothing to gain and everything to lose. Redcloak: However, dueling will save the lives of any hobgoblins your spells would have killed. So I guess you've got yourself a deal. High Priest: THEN LET US NOW BEGIN THE ULTIMATE DUEL BETWEEN CLERICS! High Priest: Blindness! Redcloak: Made my saving throw. Redcloak: Poison! High Priest: Made my saving throw. High Priest: Bestow Curse! Redcloak: Made my saving throw. Redcloak: Slay Living! High Priest: Made my saving throw. High Priest: Hold Monster! Redcloak: Wait, you get that spell? High Priest: Law domain. Redcloak: Nice. Redcloak: Oh, and made my saving throw. Redcloak: Plane Shift! High Priest: Made my saving throw. High Priest: Plane Shift! Redcloak: Made my saving throw. Redcloak: (Copycat.) Redcloak: Destruction! High Priest: ... High Priest: Does a 21 save? Redcloak: No. High Priest: Crap. High Priest is reduced to ashes, "ZOT!" General: Truly, there has never been a more spectacular display of magic in the annals of warfare. Redcloak looks disappointed Redcloak: Yeah, we really blew the special effects budget on that one. Redcloak: Watch it, I think you stepped in cleric. D&D Context * Blindness is a 3rd level spell for clerics which causes permanent blindness, unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw. * Poison is a 4th level spell for clerics and causes 1d10 points of Constitution damage two turns in a row, each of which is negated by a Fortitude saving throw. The High Priest did not explicitly make his second saving throw against this spell. * Bestow Curse is a 3rd level cleric spell which causes one of three curses to take effect. It is negated by a successful Will saving throw. * Slay Living is a 5th level cleric spell which causes instant death unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw. Even with his successful saving throw, the High Priest would have taken 3d6+1 point/level damage, though he does not appear to be injured in the strip. * Hold Monster is a 6th level spell for Clerics in the Law Domain. It causes paralysis for 1 round/level unless the target makes a successful Will save. * Plane Shift is a 5th level cleric spell which moves the subject to another plane of existence; thus the spell is an attempt to banish the opponent, not hurt them. An unwilling subject can negate the effects with a Will save. * Destruction is a 7th level cleric spell that instantly kills the subject and consumes its remains unless a Fortitude save is made. Even with a successful save, the subject takes 10d6 damage. Creatures killed by Destruction can only be brought back with True Resurrection. Raise Dead or Resurrection will not suffice. Trivia * In #486, his spirit having gone to the Celestial Realms, the High Priest looks at his character sheet and learns he actually got a 22, and should have made that saving throw. * This is the final appearance of the Hobgoblin General. He first appeared at the beginning of the Battle of Azure City in #423. * This is the final appearance of the Fiendish Mammoth, which was summoned with an Extended Summon Monster VII spell. Presumably it would have only lasted 2 strips without Redcloak's Extend Spell Feat. It first appeared in #451. External Links * 456}} View the comic * 45193}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Blindness Category:Uses Poison Category:Uses Bestow Curse Category:Uses Slay Living Category:Uses Hold Monster Category:Uses Plane Shift Category:Uses Destruction Category:The Battle of Azure City